


Draculove

by axaesthetic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Castles, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romantic Gestures, Slow Burn, They're All Gay, Trauma, Useless Lesbian Vampire, Useless Lesbians, Vampires, gotta love the assortment of tags here, medieval times?? maybe?, they may be idiots but they're my idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axaesthetic/pseuds/axaesthetic
Summary: basically: dramatic lesbian vampire slowly falls in love with the buff farmer who lives in the town beneath her castle after buff farmer visits said castle. Mostly fluff and happy things and love. Probably second hand embarrassment because they're both dumb but not too bad I promise. I also make no promises for updates or chronological order, I'm mentally ill.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, useless lesbian vampire/local buff farmer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Draculove

**Author's Note:**

> this story is me projecting, it's all I really want in life. Who doesn't want to be dramatic lesbian vampire falling in love???

The rain pours down in sheets, forcing Florence to lift her skirts as she slogs her way through the thick mud. Despite her best efforts, by the time she reaches the door of the castle, the bottom of her skirt is completely soaked through, along the rest of her body. Freezing water drips off her hair and down her dress, dragging icy fingers down her back. She shivers and fruitlessly searches for any dry spot to wipe her face off with. Might as well attempt to look presentable even if the entire village thinks she’s expendable. 

Bracing herself, she forces herself to knock on the solid wooden door. The knocks ripple through the house, and she can hear them echoing in a decidedly unattraul fashion. With the storm she’d nearly forgotten the task ahead of her: get the vampire who moved their castle here to leave at all costs. 

She pauses to take in the castle in front of her, as well as take a few steadying breaths. Although there aren’t any skeletons outside (yet), the castle cuts an intimidating figure. Imposing black walls stretch up into the sky, with pillars overgrown in ivy. Towers are melded into the walls, with two serving as guardposts for the entrance. An awning connects the two, with a triangular room attached on top. There, and only there, does light shine through. 

It looks warm, and Florence is acutely aware of how cold she is. Turning around, she stares at the rain as it comes down and tries to forget the fact that she has to walk back after all of this. For a moment, she considers just leaving. Not bothering to knock again and struggling through the mud back to her no doubt half drowned farm. 

She whips around as the door creaks open behind her, rumbling on its hinges. Before even meeting the eyes of the host, she blurts, 

“I’m here to request that you leave the town of Nearmon, by order of Judge Colinus. We are more than happy to compensate….”  
Florence finally looks up and her heart stops. The vampire is… stunning, easily one of the most beautiful women she’s ever seen. Her afro is pulled up on the top of her head and laced with miniature strings of pearls. A black dress sweeps across her body, unfurling at her feet in a cloud of fabric. The high collar is trimmed with lace and more pearls, standing out against her dark brown skin. Red eyes are shadowed with eyebags, but seem to look right through her. 

“Were you going to continue?” Her voice is warm and deep, and she speaks with an accent Florence can’t recognize. 

“Oh!” Florence snaps back into reality, trying to shake the blush from her cheeks. “Sorry. We’re more than happy to compensate you for your departure.” To be honest, Florence isn’t quite sure she wants her to leave. 

The vampire cocks her head, obviously thinking. Florence waits, shifting in her spot and pulling her soaked cloak around her. 

“Would you like to come in? To warm up and eat something?”

The world skids to a stop. “What?”

She extends a hand, but Florence doesn’t miss the flash of her claws disappearing. “You look quite cold, and it’s getting late. Would you like to come in?”

The sensible side of Florence is screaming at her to just leave, trek back to her house and warm up by the fire. But everything else tells her that she’d be a damned fool to not accept. After a brief moment of hesitation, she agrees without a second thought. “Oh. Very well, thank you.” 

Florence steps through the doorway. Before she has time to react, the vampire whisks her cloak off her shoulders, hands barely touching her. 

She takes a brief moment to take in the scene around her. Most importantly, the house is warm, deliciously so. Despite the cold in her bones, the heat seems to sink right into her. Thick red carpets line the floor and candles line the walls, lending a gentle brightness to the room. Dark oak staircases lead to seemingly infinite upper floors, lit by a massive chandelier that sends shimmering reflections across the hallway. 

She hardly has time to focus on the castle, however, because the vampire whisks her away down the hallway. Eventually they arrive at a small room with a roaring fire and a table laid with a meal for one. Water and mud slosh around in her boots, and she knows for a fact that she just left a trail of mud on the probably very nice carpet. 

Rich spices fill the room, along with fresh bread and meat. Compared to most of the houses in her village, the entire castle is well lit. The room appears to function as a small kitchen, paired with the fire and counters lining the walls. A table sits in the middle of the room, and by Florence’s guess, is solid wood. Designs are carved into the legs of the table, but she can’t make out what they are. 

“I thought vampires could only drink blood?” Florence wanders around absentmindedly as her host finds another plate for her. 

“We’re not able to gain any nutrition from human food, that fact is correct.” When Florence turns around, she finds the vampire looking at her. “However, eating one thing over your eternal life hardly sounds enjoyable, does it.” The vampire pauses as if she remembered something. “Would you like something else to wear? Your clothes appear to be soaked through.” 

Before she thinks, Florence teases, “You won’t look, will you?” 

The vampire flushes deeply, a panicked look coming to her eyes. “Of course not, I would never intrude on a guest’s privacy in such a way. It was merely an offer, you’re welcome to decline.” 

That was entirely the reaction Florence didn’t want. She waves her hands in front of her, trying to rectify the mistake. “No, no, I would never assume such a thing. I was joking with you, and I would love something else to wear.” The vampire looks embarrassed, and Florence feels horrible. Hesitantly, she walks over towards her and stops just outside of touching distance. She’s just barely shorter than her. “I’m Florence. I’d love to stay.”

Appearing to be mostly over her previous embarrassment, the vampire holds out her hand. “My name is Idrina. I apologize, it’s been… quite a few years since I’ve had decent human interaction. I’m somewhat unversed in these things.” Weakly, but with a tilt to her lips, she adds, “as you can probably tell.”

Florence is suddenly possessed with the idea of seeing her smile. “Oh, no, I don’t mind. I don’t get out much either.” 

The conversation lulls to a stop, and both of them stand there awkwardly for a moment.

Idrina finally breaks away, half-turning into the hallway. “I’ll go find a change of clothes. Feel free to sit, if you’d like.”

She glides off into the hallway, gone in a split second. With her gone, Florence finally has a moment to catch her breath. Something -- everything -- about her is captivating, and Florence doesn’t want to look away for even a moment. She’s struck with the desire to know more about her, to be around her as much as possible, to simply… exist with her. 

Florence isn’t unaware of the fact that it could simply be a vampire trick designed to lure the victims in peacefully. Somehow, she isn’t afraid of that fact whatsoever. Maybe the hours working in the sun finally ruined her ability for common sense, but this doesn’t feel like a trick to her. She’s just met the most entrancing person she’s ever seen in her entire life and would be a fool to not indulge her curiosity. 

Idrina returns, a black skirt, cream-colored shirt, and a towel over her arm. “I’m not sure how well they will fit.” She hands them to her, and Florence tries not to focus too much on the slight brush of their fingertips. 

“Thank you! Do you have a room I could change in?”

“Of course. Simply exit to the left and there’s a closet as soon as you turn.”

Florence follows the instructions and finds herself in a small room lit only with the light from the hall. Grabbing a candle, she lights the small stand in the room and shuts the door. 

She holds the clothes up, admiring how delicate they are. The shirt has a wide, open neck and long, open sleeves. The skirt has a high, cinched waist that looks a little small for her. 

Finally, she slips out of her soaked clothes. Somehow she feels warmer with them off, but quickly dries herself off before pulling on the clothes given to her. The skirt is too small as she thought, but is still comfortable. It swings loosely around her ankles, and the black fabric appears to have a gentle sheen to it. 

When she tugs on the shirt, she nearly gasps. It dips low on her chest, and she fights the urge to hold it closed. Absentmindedly, she can’t help but wonder if Idrina did this on purpose. However, the material is thick and warm, and she’s not one to take such a thing for granted. 

With a start, she realizes that she doesn't even know why Idrina invited her in. Surely it couldn't be just because of the cold. Maybe she should be more careful. 

She picks up her wet clothes and blows out the candle, wandering back into the hall. Poking her head into the kitchen, she finds Idrina stoking the fire. At Florence’s presence, she glances back and meets her eyes. 

“Oh, welcome back.” Florence can feel her eyes travel across her. “Do the clothes fit alright?”

Without thinking, she puts a hand to the dip in the shirt. “Yes, thank you! It’s very comfortable.”

Idrina stands from the fire, walking over towards the table and gesturing for Florence to sit with her. “You seem like an odd choice to send to my castle at such a time. Why did they not send the sheriff or a soldier to carry out their bidding?”

She shrugs, attempting to speak around her mouthful of bread. “I’m expendable. They don’t need a farmer, much less an unmarried one.”

She quirks an eyebrow, sharp eyes catching hers.“You’re unmarried? Surely a woman such as yourself would be married by now.”

In the soft flickering of the candles, Idrina’s face seems to glow. She seems so warm. Light catches on the clasps of the pearls in her hair, lending her an otherworldly affect. Suddenly Florence finds it difficult to swallow. 

Forcing her food down anyway, she replies, “There’s no one in the village who suits my taste, I guess.” 

Idrina leans forward, curiosity in her eyes. “There must be someone, I’m sure.”

She can’t help the flush that comes to her cheeks. A vampire of all people wouldn’t kill her for being attracted to women. Right? 

No. There are too many ways it could go wrong, no matter how attractive or kind this vampire seems. 

“I mean it, there aren’t any.” 

Her tone comes off harsher than she intended, and Idrina recoiles slightly. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to pressure you.” 

Florence can’t help the twinge of guilt, but attempts to remain resolute to her cause. “Why did you invite me in? You can’t get very many visitors, much less friendly ones.” 

She hesitates, chewing on her lip before responding. They catch eyes again, and Florence feels another wave of guilt wash over her for entirely different reasons. “You seemed cold. I’ve been in situations like yours, and I’d wished that they would have let me in.” 

“I could’ve walked back home,” Florence muses. “That can’t be the only reason.” 

Again, Idrina pauses before turning back to her food with a flush over her cheeks. “Who would I have been to refuse a woman such as yourself?”

“I-” This time, Florence can’t hide the blush as it consumes her. 

Idrina jumps in before she can continue, expression resolute. “There’s no need for you to say anything. I only mean that I find you attractive, but I don’t ask anything of you because of it. Stay or leave as you wish but,” she looks up. “I’d be happy to have you stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> suggest ideas for other scenes?? possibly?


End file.
